<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>塞西莉娅的生平与谎言 by CeciliaCC16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240698">塞西莉娅的生平与谎言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCC16/pseuds/CeciliaCC16'>CeciliaCC16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 和原著有部分出入, 女主有一些特殊能力, 私设很多, 角色死亡真的不是真的死亡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCC16/pseuds/CeciliaCC16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我发誓，在这一切发生之前、在我踏上那列列车之前、在我收到猫头鹰的来信之前，我绝没有想到过我的一生会有如此…精彩的故事。<br/>我以此纪念过往的岁月，那些记忆永不磨损。</p><p>谨以此书献给西里斯·布莱克。我一生的挚爱，我灵魂归宿的星辰。<br/>塞西莉娅·诺曼·布莱克</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 塞西莉娅 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOFTER：https://yansicc.lofter.com<br/>晋江文学城：https://m.jjwxc.com/invite/index?novelid=5335385&amp;inviteid=12181524<br/>邮箱：2843177342@qq.com</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>主要是想用POV来写一点。不会太长的。很能跳时间线。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1971年某一个平凡的早晨。</p><p>信件的来访是突然的，至少塞西莉娅自己完全没有预料到会有信。<br/>
那时候她正把半个身体探出这栋三层小别墅的阁楼窗户，试图让自己变成消散在空气中的一具血肉模糊。但一只猫头鹰撞向了她。<br/>
那只猫头鹰分量不小，直把一个11岁的孩子撞回了屋内，然后和她一起摔到地上。</p><p>“塞西莉娅·诺曼——！你在干什么！”<br/>
楼下传来了尖叫。那是塞西兄长瑞克斯的遗孀，维斯丽。她的嗓音尖细刺耳，塞西莉娅忍不住捂住了耳朵，但也没有管她，而是拎着那只似乎撞得不轻的猫头鹰的后颈把它放在眼前。<br/>
它挣扎了一会儿，然后把爪子夹着的包裹抛到她怀里。塞西莉娅勉强放过了它，然后拿起了那个包裹。包裹上是烫金的字母“Hogwarts”，蜡封是像血的深红。</p><p>她拆开它，然后收到了一封信：<br/>
“霍格沃茨魔法学校<br/>
校长：阿不思·邓布利多<br/>
(国际魔法联合会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师)<br/>
亲爱的诺曼小姐：<br/>
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。<br/>
学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。<br/>
副校长(女)<br/>
米勒娃·麦格谨上”</p><p>霍格沃茨。<br/>
先把嘴撅成“O”型，然后微笑，再一次“O”，最后用舌尖抵住上颚气流拂过唇瓣。<br/>
塞西莉娅这样把这个单词念给墙上刚刚才被掀开帷幕的画像听。<br/>
“我们为你骄傲。”他们说。这句话每次她掀开帷幕的时候都能听见，她甚至会认为画像就是只会重复着一句话的。<br/>
“我读书的时候在斯莱特林。”画像上的男人说，朝着身旁的女人微笑了一下。<br/>
“而我在赫奇帕奇。”<br/>
“说真的，我和你妈妈的相遇就像是小说……”<br/>
我知道。这些事情你们重复过太多遍了。我都知道，我都能倒背如流。<br/>
“我当年也没有想到过我会爱上你爸爸……也没想到会有你。”<br/>
不要再重复了，我不想听你们的爱情故事。我知道以我的性格我这辈子都别想找到伴侣，还不如养几只寿命长的魔法生物……<br/>
“塞西，到学校要好好学习啊。”<br/>
嗯。<br/>
“我们都希望你要幸福。”<br/>
嗯。<br/>
“有了喜欢的男孩子记得带回来给我们看看啊。”<br/>
嗯……嗯？</p><p>这句话是没有听过的，是新的，是父母第一次和她说这样的话。这让塞西感到好像他们不是画像，而是活生生存在的人，会在她离开的时候想她，会期待看到自己未来的女婿。塞西向着画像伸出手，好像这样就能牵住他们，像个真正的被父母宠爱的小女孩一般。<br/>
但在触碰到画布之前，她停住了。<br/>
“好的，我知道了，我是说……”<br/>
她逃离似的迅速拉上了帷幕。</p><p>塞西莉娅拿着那封信下了楼。那只猫头鹰早就在塞西莉娅放开它的时候急忙从窗户里逃出去了。<br/>
厨房里灶具叮叮当当响着扰民噪音，一片烤糊了的培根从她耳旁飞过去，落在对面餐桌的盘子里。<br/>
“塞西莉娅，你刚刚在干什么？那么大声音。”<br/>
双手插着腰的、蓬乱的金发随意耷拉在肩上的、系着围裙的瘦高女性，维斯丽·泰勒·诺曼，正用着她尖细但今天却有些沙哑的嗓音向塞西吼叫：“现在，坐下来吃饭！”<br/>
“我有信件。”塞西把那封信冲她晃了晃，“而我现在要出门一趟。”<br/>
“你现在出门？可是你连早饭都没吃！”维斯丽拉住她的长袍，把塞西拽到餐桌前。塞西抬头看着她，才发现她的眼角微微发红。</p><p>塞西莉娅无意想冲撞她。她这些年来待她不差。寡妇和小孩在麻瓜社会里似乎格外容易吸引危险，但这些年来至少看起来过得平安。维斯丽没有这个义务保护她，甚至说，为了保护她而把她带出了腐朽古板的诺曼家族庄园，尽管按道理说维斯丽完全可以在瑞克斯死后直接自己离开那个鬼地方。<br/>
从上面一番叙述不难看出，塞西莉娅——诺曼家族的现存唯一的新一辈——厌恶着诺曼庄园。尽管她全身的血液有一半姓“诺曼”。那个被纯血主义侵蚀了的家族，多年后他们为了可笑的“纯血统” 就不得不自己迎娶或嫁给自己的直系血亲了。<br/>
无论多少次，塞西莉娅都没有发现诺曼家族（我指的是家族而不是某些个人）的好处，并衷心希望它赶紧垮塌。</p><p>这样想着，她坐下来机械地把焦糊的培根与煎蛋塞进自己可怜的食道。<br/>
为了填饱自己也为了不吐出来，塞西不得不吃得尽可能的快，下面还有更重要的事情去做。<br/>
她咽下最后一口食物，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后趁维斯丽背对着她的时候抓了一把飞路粉就往壁炉里扔。<br/>
“对角巷。”</p><p>在一阵天旋地转与忘记屏住呼吸而吸入了灰尘导致的咳嗽中，她来到了这个可能是英国巫师社会最为繁华的小巷。走到尽头，在闻到黑暗混乱的气息之前，她转入了那座高耸的白色建筑物里。<br/>
塞西莉娅昂着头，像每一个进入金库的人该有的样子走到大厅最里面的柜台前，拿出自己的钥匙，然后……她踮起了脚。<br/>
“您好。我是塞西莉娅·诺曼。我来查看我的金库。”<br/>
柜台后的妖精抬手正了正眼镜，然后探出头直盯着她的脸。<br/>
“诺曼……哦是的，我想是的，诺曼小姐。是771号金库对吧？”<br/>
771号？塞西莉娅努力在负荷过多的记忆中搜寻这个代码，然后费力地点了点头。<br/>
“大概，是吧。麻烦了。”<br/>
那妖精先生冲她也点了点头，然后叫了一个小妖精带她去矿车那里。塞西看着那个还不到她腰高的小妖精，因此错过了柜台后面那位妖精先生智慧而怜悯的眼神。</p><p>塞西莉娅永远讨厌古灵阁的矿车。<br/>
她努力忍受着翻江倒海般的呕吐感与被瀑布从上到下坠湿的不快，随着拎着小灯摇摇晃晃带路的小妖精往712号金库走。<br/>
不到片刻，在一片黑暗中的暖黄色光点照映下，塞西莉娅看见了那个生锈的“771 Norman”。妖精抬起手把门打开，伴随着轰鸣声堆成山的金加隆出现在眼前。<br/>
这些钱当然不是诺曼家族的钱，严格意义上来说，它们曾独属于塞西的父母，而现在独属于塞西莉娅·西比尔·诺曼。那些金光闪闪的东西是父亲母亲留给她的礼物，之一。<br/>
她走进去，拿出预备好的施了无痕伸展咒的小包，抓了几把金加隆就往里面扔。<br/>
它们掉落下去，发出叮叮当当几声宛如耳语的脆响。<br/>
装完她所需要的钱后，塞西毫不留恋地转身离开了。当妖精把门关上时，她看见了黑暗中旁边那个金库的名字。<br/>
“Black”。布莱克家族。不用思考塞西就能背出布莱克从初始到现在的族谱以及历史。<br/>
最纯粹的高贵的纯血家族之一，还不是出了一个——或者说是两个——“叛徒”。<br/>
一个死了，另一个也死了。</p><p>这些记忆似乎时隔不久，但确确实实是“上一段时间”里发生的事情了。至于那两位叛逆者姓甚名谁，这里不再过多赘述。毕竟这里还没有发生过那样的事情。<br/>
塞西莉娅趁着妖精还在把门锁上的时间狠狠闭了闭眼睛，瀑布的水声掩盖了黑暗中滑落的液体。<br/>
她很需要钱。不然她大可不必来到古灵阁取钱。<br/>
因为她即将踏入那个学校，她不知道在这里自己将会被分到哪一个学院。无论怎样，让自己看起来有钱一点至少会避免很多麻烦。<br/>
比方说，Endless bullying。<br/>
塞西莉娅觉得自己已经将那些背后的闲言碎语、拳打脚踢、不可饶恕咒和无穷尽的黑暗抛弃在身后了，可是现在那些又出现在她的记忆当中，像是那句简简单单的“Mors/mordre”却能让那个漆黑的印记刻入灵魂，让人永远也不能向光明抬头。<br/>
再一次回头看了眼自己的金库旁的“Black”，塞西莉娅几乎是迫不及待地踏上了矿车。</p><p>塞西莉娅永远喜欢奥利凡德的魔杖店。<br/>
她在还没有出古灵阁的大门前就已经在心底默念她亲爱的冷杉木独角兽毛内芯的魔杖，并打心眼里期盼着再一次握住她的老朋友。<br/>
但是没有。<br/>
奥利凡德先生将刚刚在她手里只挥动了一下的冷杉木抽走了，换成另一支。<br/>
“现在来试试这根……山楂木，凤凰羽毛芯，10英寸，柔韧性强…我想它……”<br/>
奥利凡德的话没能说完，因为塞西莉娅相当不太耐烦地轻轻挥了一下魔杖，然后突然地，仿佛是一阵风刮过了整个魔杖店，魔杖盒们向着那风跳动着跳下柜架，落在地上。然后那阵风在塞西莉娅身边带有亲昵滋味地绕了几圈将她的发辫打散之后，冲出了魔杖店的门。<br/>
那根本不是风。</p><p>塞西莉娅看得很清楚，她不知道奥利凡德有没有看清，但至少她自己看得很清楚——<br/>
那是一只生有一双像是蝙蝠的翅膀，似马非马似龙非龙的黑色的魔法生物。<br/>
夜骐。<br/>
很快塞西莉娅便知晓，奥利凡德是看见了的。因为他颤着声音，连掉落一地的魔杖盒也没有清理。<br/>
“这…诺曼小姐……”<br/>
“恩，我看得到。”塞西莉娅低头若有所思地看着自己手中的魔杖，然后抬起头来对着奥利凡德眨了眨眼，“我想，就这根吧。先生您觉得呢？”<br/>
奥利凡德没有回话，转过身把魔杖盒用魔咒全部归回原位，然后把山楂木那根的魔杖盒递给塞西。<br/>
“祝您好运，小姐。'Traveller'…不是很好当吧，我想……”<br/>
塞西莉娅诧异地瞪大了双眼。<br/>
奥利凡德银色的眼里闪动着智慧而带有同情意味的光。</p><p>格里戈维奇写道，山楂木会“制成奇怪、自相矛盾的魔杖，就如同这种树木本身充满悖论：它的叶子和花朵拥有治愈的功效，可是它剪下的枝条却带有死亡的味道。”虽然他和加里克·奥利凡德在很多方面意见不合，但他们都同意山楂木魔杖有着复杂、耐人寻味的天性，就像那些最适合它们的主人。<br/>
塞西莉娅可不觉得自己有什么“复杂的耐人寻味”的天性，至少当她被奥利凡德戳穿的时候她也没有选择对他一忘皆空。她知道自己总会被人看出来的。她不擅长伪装，而她的种种表现相较于一个11岁的小姑娘还是过分老成了。<br/>
虽然她真的很好奇奥利凡德为什么会一眼看出她是“旅行者”而非别的什么东西（比方说幻身咒或者复方汤剂），但塞西莉娅抿了抿唇，最终没问出口。她从口袋里掏出七个金加隆，谨慎地把它们列在了木桌上。</p><p>“谢谢您，奥利凡德先生——”她握住魔杖，“——Orchideous。”<br/>
玉石雕刻一般的兰花在魔杖尖端无声地盛放。塞西莉娅转手把它摘下来，放在了那七枚金加隆旁边。<br/>
”先生，我想您也明白……”<br/>
“很漂亮的兰花盛开咒……诺曼小姐。”奥利凡德盯着那朵兰花，然后明了了什么一般地摊了摊手，“我知道，心术不正的人是无法让这么漂亮的兰花开在自己的魔杖上的。”</p><p>是么。塞西莉娅无所谓地收起了魔杖，留下一句“祝您好运”便离开了魔杖店。<br/>
她不否认她用“兰花盛开”只是为了消解奥利凡德内心的怀疑并赢取信任，但确确实实，她自己并不是个传统意义上的好人。<br/>
好吧，也不能算个坏人。</p><p> </p><p>塞西莉娅最后在天空快阴沉下来的时候离开了对角巷，提着大包小包的东西，还有一只盘在她脖子上的暹罗猫。<br/>
那只猫是当塞西走进魔法宠物店的时候突然出现并霸占了她一边肩膀的。<br/>
塞西莉娅原本是想要把那只不知好歹的小东西从肩膀上拂下去的，但快触碰到那团柔软的身体时她又改变了主意。<br/>
因为她低头与那只猫对视了。<br/>
她才注意到那只猫有一双不同于平常暹罗猫的灰蓝色甚至有一点偏紫的双眼。<br/>
你也是个异类吗，失格的暹罗猫？塞西莉娅低声问它，伸出手去摸，入手淡紫重点色柔软皮毛下面突出的软骨。<br/>
我不会养你的，小Siamese。你太娇贵啦，我养不起的。塞西莉娅又说，换来了暹罗猫像是撒娇一般的叫声。它轻巧地翻了翻身子，把肚皮向她露了出来。<br/>
一只暹罗猫对一个刚刚见面的人类产生了浓厚的信任？<br/>
塞西莉娅想笑，但她对上暹罗猫的眼的时候却笑不出来了。</p><p>她想起今天早上起来的时候在盥洗室的镜子里看到的自己，蓝紫色的眼里没有光更没有这个年纪该有的天真与幸福，唇也没什么血色，尝试着抿着唇笑，嘴角勾起来却和头发的颜色一般荒凉。<br/>
开心点，好歹你的眼睛颜色是千百万分之一呢。塞西莉娅对自己说，然后又立刻否定了这个说法。她不是特别的，而是特殊，是异类。纯血统家族的异类与反对纯血理论的父母下面的异类。</p><p>她试着伸手揉了揉猫的肚皮，收获了猫舒服的呼噜声。<br/>
“好吧，你说服我了。”塞西莉娅说，带着肩膀上的附带物往宠物店柜台走，“你赢了，我打算把你留下了。——给你起个名字吧，你喜欢什么名字？”<br/>
暹罗猫当然不会给她回答。它舒舒服服地找了个更为舒适的姿势，贴着塞西的脖子窝下来，皮毛擦弄着她的皮肤，引起一阵瘙痒。<br/>
“好了，那么我就随便起了。”塞西莉娅把金加隆给宠物店老板娘，接过那些猫的必需用品，然后出了宠物店。她把暹罗猫从脖子上扒拉下来举起来往它后腿之间看了看，“你说，德斯蒂妮怎么样？”<br/>
猫——现在是德斯蒂妮了——发出被凌/辱一般的惨叫声，挣脱塞西的手又溜回脖子上。<br/>
“那么就当你同意了，德斯蒂妮。”<br/>
塞西莉娅好心情地抓了抓德斯蒂妮的头顶，打算绕道还是从飞路网回去。</p><p>“……这就是为什么我回来时还带了一只猫。”<br/>
塞西莉娅老老实实地对维斯丽解释，低头望着旧得褪色卷边的地毯，并用脚有一下没一下地踢着它的边缘。<br/>
“再说，我去学校需要一只宠物的陪伴。”<br/>
“这不是你的理由，再说，你为什么不买一只猫头鹰呢？梅林啊，你难道要这只猫给你送信吗，塞西莉娅？她是会飞还是会幻影移形？”<br/>
“我可以用学校的公共猫头鹰……”塞西继续辩解，抬头瞥了眼维斯丽已经握在手里的魔杖，缩了缩脖子，“我是说，家里不是还有安塔利亚么……”<br/>
安塔利亚是维斯丽的老猫头鹰，至少在塞西莉娅有记忆起就一直都在。不用说，年纪真的很大了。</p><p>塞西自知理亏地又低下了头，盯着一点都不紧张地卧在她脚旁的德斯蒂妮。<br/>
德斯蒂妮，你为什么不会紧张呢？你不怕自己会被扔掉吗？<br/>
塞西莉娅有些忐忑地等待着宣判。但是然后她听见维斯丽叹了口气。<br/>
“好吧。但你得保证我不会在除了你房间之外的地方看见她留下的什么。对了，我打算下星期搬家，你觉得呢？”<br/>
呼。塞西莉娅吐出一口气，弯腰抱起德斯蒂妮，认真点头保证又加上一句随意，转身上楼进了自己的房间。<br/>
她那时候还没有意识到维斯丽说的“好吧”，根本不是对猫的妥协，而是对她的。她答应塞西莉娅可以养猫也不是出于尊重，而是出于怜悯。那更不是因为安塔利亚还没有老到不能送信的地步。就像她那时候也没意识到“搬家”指的是什么一样。</p><p>她把猫玩具装在袋子里挂在墙上，又把猫粮分成几袋塞进柜子里，然后翻开一本发黄的书查阅该怎么养好一只暹罗猫。<br/>
塞西莉娅从不知道她自己能这么耐心。<br/>
她一遍翻看一边用手无意识地抚弄猫柔软的皮毛，一会儿又把书丢到一旁，径直走向了床。</p><p>她需要休息。<br/>
要搬家，那么就是说，她需要在明后两天把自己的东西收拾好。然后她要再藏好自己的秘密，日记本和照片最好烧掉，或者带到霍格沃茨去。她入学之后就将尝试对日记本许下什么锁之类的魔咒，让它不能被维斯丽或是别的什么人看见。<br/>
绝对不能。绝对不能。塞西莉娅是天生的绝对的注重雅观的动物。所以尽管她的内里她的灵魂已经腐朽不堪了，她也要在表面做成光鲜亮丽，把自己这样包装起来，然后在某一天死去，然后再重新开始。</p><p>说是休息，但是塞西并没有睡着。<br/>
她一直盯着那个狭小的窗户往外面看，想象如果拥有这个“天赋”的人不是她会怎么样。<br/>
可能“她”会是一个有阳光做的金子做的柔顺的而不是银灰色胡乱打卷的长发、有一双明媚的像天与大海一般的蓝色而不是不蓝不灰的蓝紫色眼睛、有眼下的泪痣而不是眉梢下一颗不起眼的小痣的女孩。“她”会善良会天真浪漫，但又充满着热血与勇气。“她”应当是所有的美好的化身，用这份天赋去帮助拯救别人，而不是……<br/>
而不是像她自己一般，只拥有着一副空空荡荡的皮囊，把一切龌龊的心思都小心翼翼像只老鼠一般地藏起来，厌恶而又享受着一次次的重复，尽量不让自己存活在阳光之下。</p><p>天渐渐黑下来。<br/>
塞西莉娅没有开灯，在一片黑暗中她沉默着听自己的呼吸心跳，一遍遍感受肮脏的血液在躯壳里循环的整个过程。<br/>
然后她闭上眼睛，顺从地任由困意把自己带入更深一层的黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 詹姆 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当尼尔·波特和乔安妮·波特*和他挥手告别的时候，詹姆·波特还处在极度兴奋的状态。<br/>自己终于要去霍格沃茨了！他忍不住对自己的前程有什么猜想。</p><p>尼尔和乔安妮——他的父母都是从格兰芬多毕业的巫师，而他也想要去那里。格兰芬多的红色在他看来是勇气的象征，是最适合魁地奇的颜色。<br/>对了，魁地奇！<br/>乔安妮在他小时候曾给他做的那个魁地奇场的模型在詹姆的头脑里打转，而单单是想起这项运动，詹姆就觉得自己的血液在沸腾。听说二年级就可以加入学院队了——他要当一名追球手！<br/>詹姆高扬着眉毛踏入车厢，随意拉开一间安静得好像没有什么人的包厢。<br/>但是那里有人。本来正漫不经心看着窗外的男孩听见声音转回头来。</p><p>“你好？”詹姆不确定地先开口。<br/>他心里有点不确定：万一刚刚要迈入学校碰见的第一个同学就对他不甚友好呢？詹姆对自己的魅力，或者说应该是“恒心”很有自信，但这并不包括处理同性关系这个问题。<br/>他见没有回答，就先看了看，拎着包坐到了那男孩的对面位置。<br/>“你好，”正当詹姆整理行李并在里面匆忙地寻找着校服的时候，对面的人终于开口了，“我是西里斯，西里斯·布莱克。”<br/>詹姆自然没有错过他先介绍的是他自己的名字而非姓氏，把“布莱克”在心底转了一转，终于与父母不屑一顾的“神圣二十八族”联系了起来。<br/>詹姆·波特他自己也是个“纯血”，虽然他们一家都从不在意这一点，但“波特”家并不在神圣二十八族以内。这并不代表波特就低人一等或者高人一等什么的。相反，尼尔和乔安妮从一开始就给他灌输的是平等的理念，即无论是混血还是纯血、是巫师还是麻瓜，所有人都是平等的。詹姆把这些话记在心里，同时他自己也十分具有大无畏的精神。这也解释了为什么詹姆在西里斯一开始对他那个态度的时候并没有尝试换一个包厢。<br/>“嗨，我是詹姆·波特。”詹姆脑子转了转，扬起一个笑容起身一屁股坐在了西里斯的旁边。这个年纪的男孩子通常都有一种处于任何事情之外的天真，那就是什么事情都会朝好的地方发展。但詹姆很快从自己的天真中找出路来，他发现了西里斯和自己身上的共同点。<br/>他们互相看了对方的魔杖，尝试着施了几个小魔咒，又交流了入学前在家里或书中得知的有关霍格沃茨的一切。11岁的友谊纯粹而深刻地在这个包厢里弥漫开来，直到厢门伴随着抽泣声被打开了。</p><p>“可是——可是你让我……佩妮很生气——这都是——”<br/>红头发的女孩眼眶快要和她的头发一般颜色，詹姆没有恶意地在她的视线看过来的时候冲她笑了笑。女孩子，似乎是因为被新同学看见了自己的哭相而不好意思，立马红了脸，同时试图制止自己身后的男孩讲下去。<br/>是的，男孩。詹姆因为那女孩的动作才发现她背后还有人。天呐，当那头乱哄哄油光光的头发露出来的时候，詹姆就知道自己绝对不喜欢这个人。他知道不要从外表来认识一个人可是——<br/>男孩完全露出脸来了。他还皱着眉，眼神阴郁，面色蜡黄。但由于他在这之后吸了一下鼻涕，就显得之前的阴郁变为了可笑。<br/>看看这是谁家的小鼻涕精。詹姆的嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大，下一秒就要开口说出什么话的时候，女孩似乎平复了下心情，问了问能不能坐下（詹姆当然点了头），就在他们对面坐下了。<br/>她往脑后顺了顺头发，让自己的面容完全暴露在阳光下面的时候詹姆的笑容顿住了。在11岁之前也不是没有和异性接触过的，漂亮的同龄人也不是没有——他在对角巷曾遇到过的某位不知名的紫色眼睛小姐就是一个实例。但是她真的很好看！不管怎样对角巷遇见的那位还是缺少了一点灵动不是吗？但是看看现在的这双眼睛！詹姆一下子联想到了山谷中的小鹿，杏仁状的绿眼睛像山间湖泊一样波光粼粼。</p><p>等等，现在，梅林啊，看看他在想些什么！詹姆突然很庆幸今天早上把头发理好了：这可以稍微遮挡住他的耳朵，让他不至于太过失礼。在还不是很熟的人——特别是女孩子——面前还是要遵守住礼节的，这是父亲教给他的。<br/>咳咳，他欲盖弥彰地轻咳了两下，乖乖巧巧坐得端正，一本正经地询问这位同学的姓名。<br/>“莉莉，莉莉·伊万斯。”莉莉拿手背迅速擦了一下眼睛，很快地回答。<br/>詹姆同样报上了自己的名字，然后表面作风般地也问了问那个男孩。他说（虽然不乐意但是被莉莉瞪了一眼）他叫西弗勒斯·斯内普。<br/>伊万斯伊万斯，斯内普斯内普，詹姆努力搜寻着脑子里这两个姓氏的印象，但显然没有任何信息储存。他反正并不是在意所谓出身的人，也不想气氛太尴尬，于是在西里斯也报上名字之后就主动引起了另外一个话题——分院。</p><p>“对了，新生入学是要分院的，你们想去哪个院呢？”詹姆往前坐了坐，身子前倾，“我想去格兰芬多——红色是勇气的象征！我的父母也都是格兰芬多的，我也想和他们一样。”<br/>“我吗？什么都行吧。”西里斯抱着手臂，很不在意地说，“只是最好不要斯莱特林——我快被我妈他们那套理论逼疯了。”<br/>莉莉眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，突然想起什么，脸颊红了起来。“西弗，”她扯了扯斯内普的袖子，很小声问，“什么……分院？”<br/>哦哦，詹姆大概明白了，莉莉大概是麻瓜出身的。所以才会对霍格沃茨好像完全不了解。<br/>“一共有四个院，伊万斯。”詹姆抢先解释道，“格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林。一般来说大家都认为格兰芬多象征勇气胆识，拉文克劳是智慧博学，赫奇帕奇是坚韧诚实。至于斯莱特林（他皱了皱鼻子），我妈妈说，这个院看重血统，内部也感觉比较混乱……”</p><p>他的话没有讲完，因为对面的斯内普很不屑但很小声地嗤笑了一声。詹姆感觉被冒犯到了，立马瞪着他还没说什么呢就发现斯内普把头转向了莉莉。詹姆觉得自己被无视了，他又更加对这位斯内普产生了反感。<br/>“你最好能进斯莱特林，”斯内普很认真地对莉莉说。</p><p>詹姆觉得自己真的被冒犯了，而且怎么会有人想去斯莱特林那个地下室呢？他想不清楚。而且还在推荐这么明丽的女孩也去斯莱特林！詹姆简直想要嘲笑这位斯内普，不管他们是不是第一次见面彼此之间还很不熟。他是这么想的，也这么做了。他说：“怎么会有人想去斯莱特林？”<br/>斯内普反唇相讥：“那你呢？格兰芬多？”<br/>“我当然想去格兰芬多，我的爷爷和父母都是格兰芬多。”<br/>斯内普又不屑地哼哼着，说：“格兰芬多的人都确实很有勇气——四肢发达。而至于头脑嘛，那就是头脑不发达了。”<br/>西里斯一直没说话，这个时候却开口了，语气里满是不耐烦：“那你想去哪？看起来你哪样都不发达。”<br/>他这句话刚说完詹姆就敏感地发现莉莉沉下了脸色，看上去很生气。她大概刚一见面就对自己和西里斯有极差的印象了，但显然他们俩都不会后悔。詹姆更是感激自己刚认识的小伙伴就和自己站在同一战线上了。<br/>斯内普看上去还想再说什么，但马上就被莉莉制止住了。<br/>“看来这个车厢不欢迎我们。打扰了——”她吸了吸鼻子，似乎因为刚刚开学就遇见的新同学对自己的朋友如此恶劣的态度而心情压抑了几分，“西弗，我们去别的车厢吧。”<br/>说着她就先站起身，拉着斯内普出了门。<br/>“最好如此！”詹姆冲斯内普的背影喊，“愿你再也不要出现在我面前了！”<br/>他喊完这句顺手关上门，和西里斯对视了一眼，两人都哈哈大笑起来。</p><p>父母老是说交朋友要交正派的，要和自己有相同特性的朋友，詹姆想大概西里斯也就是这样的朋友了。刚见面没多久他就可以和对方勾肩搭背，和对方一起对付讨厌的人——他简直想大笑了！实际上他真的这么做了，笑得一口白牙闪闪发亮。<br/>一开始他还觉得西里斯是个娇生惯养的大少爷，有多么难相处呢。但用不了多久他就发现不是这样的。确实是有少爷脾气，但显然不像传闻中的“布莱克”那么高傲。总的来说，他对这次学期生活的开端特别满意！<br/>但这个“满意”并不包括在他们笑得正欢的时候被一只猫打扰了。</p><p>詹姆还没看清那是什么品种的猫，就来得及看到一道灰色闪电般的东西从车厢门缝里蹿了进来，迅疾无比地跃到了他身上，重得他惊了一惊。<br/>那只猫好像安分下来了，詹姆低头。这才看清是只暹罗——那为什么会这么重？重得好像它不是灰色而是橘色。<br/>他还在研究这只猫是不是有主人、为什么会蹿到这里的时候，车厢门就又一次被人打开了。开门的女孩头发被编成一条很长的辫子，一直垂到腰部。还喘着气，额头上挂了几滴汗，脸颊泛着红晕，头发翘起来好几缕。<br/>“对不起……我的猫，跑丢了……不知道你们有没有看到。是只暹罗猫……”<br/>看到他腿上的猫，女孩神色缓和了几分，紫色的眼睛闪着光。大概那是她的猫了。<br/>等等，诶，紫色眼睛？詹姆眨了眨眼，刚想把猫还给女孩，就看着她的视线落在西里斯脸上，表情僵住了。<br/>是旧识吗？詹姆想着。不管是不是，他在心里对刚刚交到的好哥们道了个歉，怀着“我这是在帮你”的心里，偷偷坏笑。女孩还在盯着西里斯看，而且眉眼间仿佛在和他交流什么。詹姆把腿上的猫抱起来，尽管被挠了一下但还是笑着有礼貌地问是不是这只。<br/>她吐出一口气，喊了声猫的名字，接过不安分的猫，道谢：“谢谢您，就是她，这位……”<br/>“波特。”詹姆接上话，“我的名字是詹姆·波特。”<br/>他看了看塞西莉娅和她手上还提着的行李。那看起来分量不轻。他想想时间不早了，这时候再出去找位置恐怕会有些困难。再想想刚刚塞西莉娅刚推门的时候和西里斯的“互动”（是的，他理解为了，互动），眼珠转了转。<br/>“这位……”<br/>“…塞西莉娅·诺曼，我的名字。”<br/>“那么，诺曼小姐，你是否愿意留在这个包厢呢？这里还有空位。马上就发车了。”<br/>波特家的男孩对于异性（前提是，不是他喜欢的想追的）相当有礼貌，外表也够使人动心。但说实话，塞西莉娅并没有表现出乐意的样子。她刚道完谢想要离开这个车厢，但是她的猫——德斯蒂妮显然和她想的不一样。<br/>它不肯离开这个包厢。当塞西莉娅想离开的时候它直接坐在了詹姆对面空位上，甚至用爪子勾住了座椅，怎么哄劝怎么拖拽，它都不肯放开爪子。<br/>詹姆觉得这只猫大概很好笑了，也是出卖主人的典范了。塞西莉娅看起来气结了，又拿猫没办法，于是她只好坐了下来。<br/>“……谢谢你的好意，波特先生。叫我诺曼就可以了。”她冲他点点头。<br/>她没有问西里斯的名字，这是值得注意的一点。这么说她果然是认识西里斯的。而西里斯就正好坐在塞西莉娅对面。<br/>詹姆突然发现小布莱克先生似乎对她没什么自己想象中的好感，也就她进门的时候和她对视了一眼，其他并无什么特别的互动。搞得詹姆都要觉得自己搞错了他俩并不认识的时候，西里斯屈尊降贵地开了口。但也没说什么，只是找了话题外的，说好像快到了。<br/>是这样。<br/>车窗外的景色开始变得光怪陆离起来。詹姆开始又兴致勃勃地猜测自己会被分到哪个院，又聊起自己家里的趣事，还拉着塞西莉娅过分热情地讨论，但最终顺便提到了“家族”这件事情。</p><p>“……说起来，布莱克和诺曼都是挺古老的家族了吧？”<br/>西里斯点了点头，塞西莉娅犹豫了片刻，想了想，然后开口说：“我是姓诺曼，波特。”<br/>他们当时都太年少了，至少詹姆自己就没有听懂这句话的含义。他单纯觉得塞西莉娅只是在强调这个事实而已。车厢里又陷入了沉默，詹姆只好又不嫌烦地重新开了分院的话题。<br/>这次不再是他一个人说话了。西里斯像是下了什么决心一般说，他不想去斯莱特林。<br/>为什么？大家一起看向他。他却皱着眉，眉头中间能夹死一只护树罗锅。因为讨厌，他说，父母都是纯血统论的忠实拥护者，他受够了那些纯血主义的理论。</p><p>“但是，你母亲肯定是想让你去斯莱特林的吧。”塞西莉娅指出这一点，“你会被骂，严重一点甚至有被逐出家族的可能。”<br/>怎么会？西里斯睁大了眼，满是不可置信。我确定他们还是爱我的——而且我是这一代的长子！<br/>“我父亲当年就差点被逐出去。”塞西莉娅语调平静，“只是因为我母亲是一位赫奇帕奇。”<br/>在座的两个男孩都愣住了。詹姆首先反应过来说很抱歉，塞西莉娅摇了摇头表示没事。只有西里斯没有眼力劲地凑过来问她为什么。<br/>“没有为什么。万恶的纯血主义。”她轻描淡写地回答，“介于夏普姑母和你父母相处还算融洽，你们家的信仰大概也和她差不多极端。”<br/>空气仿佛是凝固了，没人再开口说话。但罪魁祸首并没有道歉的意思。詹姆张了张嘴，又闭上了。他不知道能说什么来挽救气氛，又觉得好像塞西莉娅和西里斯之间从一见面开始就一直有一种奇妙的气氛。他只好盯着塞西莉娅看，暗示她能不能不要这个样子。最后塞西莉娅才挑了挑眉，像是突然想起来他们都还只是11岁的孩子一般往西里斯那里丢了颗糖。西里斯接住了，抿着唇没有微笑。</p><p>他们穿过田野，跨过湖泊。蒸汽火车发出鸣笛声。桌上的巧克力蛙蹦跳着，最后从窗户的缝里逃出，把自己献给了风。<br/>他们下了车，登上船。詹姆看着硕大的黑湖对他们说：“听说霍格沃茨的分院是让新生和巨怪打架，或者和这片湖里的章鱼怪对战。”<br/>“是吗。这还不如让我们选自己喜欢哪个颜色靠谱。”塞西莉娅嗤之以鼻。<br/>“嘿！那可是我父母告诉我的——他们从不骗我！”<br/>詹姆瞪大眼睛，但很快他就知道尼尔和乔安妮在这方面突如其来地确实拥有幽默感——当他看到宴会大厅中央的那顶破帽子的时候，失望顿时溢满了他。<br/>不是吧，分院就只是戴上一顶活了一千多年的帽子？尽管那是格兰芬多的帽子，但这也改变不了他对它的嫌弃。<br/>他甚至觉得塞西莉娅是故意这么说就是为了看他失望的表情：她一定早就知道了。詹姆这样想着回头怨念地看塞西莉娅的方向，却发现后者正对西里斯微笑，还说什么“祝你好运”？<br/>西里斯没什么反应，只觉得莫名其妙。只有詹姆沉痛地摇了摇头。他好像发现自己刚认识的两个小伙伴之间奇怪的气氛来源于什么了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*詹姆父母的名字是私设。用了J.K.Rowling和她的丈夫的名字。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 西里斯 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个家烂透了。</p><p>西里斯这么想着，走在国王车站通向第九车站的路上，嘴里还嚼着口香糖。这种“麻瓜”的东西是被沃尔布加明令禁止的，但显然他不会在意这些禁令。<br/>他甚至在自己卧室的墙壁上故意贴满的麻瓜女孩们的比基尼海报，介于沃尔布加也视露出身体部分为耻辱。</p><p>现在全家里只有他穿着麻瓜们的牛仔裤和体恤衫，悠哉悠哉地吹着口哨。沃尔布加的袍子里面是黑色长裙，扣子一直扣到下巴下面；奥赖恩的袍子下面居然塞了整整一套西装；雷古勒斯也是正正经经的衬衫长袍。</p><p>沃尔布加厌恶透了在这鱼龙混杂的火车站在一群麻瓜中间行走。“这里的空气令我感到不舒服。”她低声对奥赖恩说，“我胸闷心悸，可能又是对麻瓜的厌恶症。”<br/>哦，听听，“对麻瓜的厌恶症”。西里斯漫不经心地依旧哼着小曲。他母亲编造的这个病症听上去确实很适合她。<br/>布莱克“一家”维持着他们令人生厌的优雅矜持走过了那堵砖墙。<br/>这里面当然不包括西里斯。他穿过砖墙之后就立即换了一首麻瓜们的进行曲。</p><p>他们来的很早，列车这里没什么人。西里斯正准备趁沃尔布加和雷古勒斯交代事情的时候自己溜上车找詹姆，就在车门的地方看见了塞西莉娅·诺曼。<br/>诺曼家的小女儿。他哼哼着，冲她大声吹了个口哨。在分院之后他就把她视作是同病相怜的可怜人了——尽管她看上去并不是那样——分院第二天他和塞西莉娅都收到了来自家人们的吼叫信，就是因为他们没有去斯莱特林。他和詹姆一起去了格兰芬多，而塞西莉娅去了拉文克劳。<br/>那天他们估计看到信件的时候都愣住了，于是那两封信就直接在全校师生面前自己拆开了自己。要不是塞西莉娅眼疾手快来了两个“四分五裂”，他们估计会更丢脸一点。<br/>对，西里斯现在已经承认“塞西莉娅帮了他们”这个事实了。好笑的是他两年前还因为这件事自己生了闷气，决心再也不要和塞西莉娅说话，尽管塞西莉娅并不在意他的态度。</p><p>“早上好，诺曼。”<br/>他大声地问好，故意把鞋子踩的哒哒作响，向她走去。<br/>“早，布莱克。”<br/>塞西莉娅似乎被吓到了，回过头来，眉头还皱在一起，但马上就松开来了。<br/>西里斯转了转眼睛，三步并作两步走近她，一把接过了她手上的行李箱，大跨步地走上了列车。<br/>“喂，布莱克——”<br/>身后传来塞西莉娅含着怒气的呼唤，他没有回头，一路快步甚至带着小跑地走到最末端的空车厢才把她的和自己的行李放下来，自己先落了座。他等了几秒钟，塞西莉娅的身影才在车厢门处显现。</p><p>“布莱克先生，”她显然已经自己平复过心情了，好声好气地责备他，“我假设您是想要让我成为全校女同学的公敌。”<br/>他摆出恍然大悟的样子。“啊，对，真厉害，我就是这么想的。”<br/>塞西莉娅不想理他，也许是因为她想不出话来回答，她一向嘴笨，这两年西里斯把这一点看得一清二楚。她拍了拍袍子，在他对面坐下来了。还喘着气，胸口微微起伏，面色红润（多半是被他气的）。阳光透过窗户洒在她头顶上，照得原本颜色就浅的头发闪闪发光。<br/>西里斯知道塞西莉娅显然讨厌他，而他自己也一样讨厌她。他觉得他们之间的关系很微妙，处于朋友和仇敌之间。不然无法解释为什么她还没把两年前那个故事说完，也无法解释他为什么就是想看她被气得说不出来话的样子。</p><p>“那个故事”指的是分院后一天，他们收到吼叫信的那天，塞西莉娅和他说的故事。而且她还没讲完。</p><p>那天西里斯在生气。现在他已经忘记他自己当时为什么生气了。但那天他好像非常不高兴，不管身后是否有人就想回到寝室自己一个人待着。而塞西莉娅一路追着他到格兰芬多塔楼前，扯住他的衣角。“布莱克！”她皱着眉跺了跺脚，大声喊他的名字。<br/>“我用不着你来对我抒发你的同情心。”他语调生硬地回答她。<br/>“你就当我是……同病相怜吧。”她干干巴巴地说，手里还紧抓着那片衣角，“布莱克，不要拿你的那套来评判我。我也收到了吼叫信，因为分院而被家人责骂的不止你一个。在全校面前被吼的落了面子的不止你一个。”<br/>“所以你是来炫耀的。”西里斯转过身抱着臂盯着她看，好像她脸上有什么东西吸引了他一般，“你看，你可以解决这件事情，而我只能在那里干坐着什么都做不了。”<br/>他看见塞西莉娅不可置信，瞪大了眼睛。这让他有一种莫名的兴奋和满足，期待着塞西莉娅能够恼羞成怒地转身离开。他不需要有人来安慰他。</p><p>但塞西莉娅没有。尽管她显然纠结了好一会儿，但还是留了下来，清了清嗓子没有任何预兆地开了个头：“光明之神巴德尔做了一个关于死亡的噩梦。”<br/>西里斯眨了眨眼，也许是被她的毅力稍微打动了，也可能是看她没有去上课的意思而起了兴趣。他从鼻腔里哼了一声，示意她接着说。<br/>“仙后弗丽嘉知道之后，惊恐万分，认为自己儿子的生命受到了威胁。因此跑遍世界各地，要求世界上的一切向她发誓，保证它们永远不会伤害巴德尔。大千万物都已立誓，只有生长在英灵殿旁边的槲寄生没有被要求立誓，因为弗丽嘉认为它太弱小了。弗丽嘉为了确保万无一失，于是让众神验证誓言的效果，众神将自己的武器朝巴德尔扔去，果然都无法伤害这位光明之神。诸神都为巴德尔感到高兴。”<br/>她闭上了嘴。</p><p>西里斯显然不可置信这个故事就只讲到这里。虽然没听过，但他觉得肯定没有结尾。于是现在轮到他抓住塞西莉娅肩膀问她接下来发生了什么。<br/>“巴德尔被槲寄生杀死了吗？”<br/>塞西莉娅没有回答。她这次终于冲他眨了眨眼，留下一句“要迟到了”就转身离开了。</p><p>西里斯一想到这个就心痒痒。在那之后他也试图查找过这个故事，但唯一的进展就是它出自北欧神话。但霍格沃茨的图书馆里居然没有任何与北欧神话有关的书，他也懒得去别的地方找，于是这件事就不了了之了。<br/>但现在，他磨蹭着后槽牙，他觉得塞西莉娅就是在故意吊着他的胃口。<br/>前年整整一年他都在旁敲侧击塞西莉娅试图让她一口气把故事讲完。但显然他失败了。</p><p>不知道为什么詹姆还没有找到这个车厢来。可能是忍不下去车厢里的沉默，塞西莉娅打开行李拿了本书翻开看起来。现在尴尬且百无聊赖的人变成了西里斯。他抬头看看天花板，低头看看地毯，又眯着眼看塞西莉娅手上书的封面，试图辨认出书名。但那一串俄语看得他眼花缭乱，只好放弃。<br/>“这是什么书？”他问。最终只是在那个不会懂的画像上找到了端倪：麻瓜们的书。<br/>塞西莉娅抬起头看他一眼。</p><p>“братъя карамазовы。”她说，叽里咕噜的，然后又用英语翻译了一遍，“卡拉马佐夫兄弟。陀思妥耶夫斯基的作品。”<br/>“陀思妥什么？”他重复，纯粹是因为没跟上语速。<br/>“陀思妥耶夫斯基，俄国作家。”她耐心地又说了一遍，“这本书讲了一位父亲和三个儿子的故事。”<br/>西里斯撇撇嘴。“哦。”他回答，不感兴趣地别过头去，“没想到你还对麻瓜的书感兴趣。”<br/>“我还信东正教呢。”她把书合起来放在膝上，可能就是因为无聊，和他多说了几句。“我以为你对麻瓜没有成见？”<br/>“啊，是没有。相比较而言。”<br/>西里斯转过头就能看见站台上的雷古勒斯、沃尔布加和奥赖恩，他不禁思索自己为什么选了这样一个位置。<br/>“看来你对你家人偏见很深。”虽然也没看多久，但塞西莉娅还是把书重新放回行李箱里去。</p><p>这回轮到西里斯瞪大眼睛了。<br/>“什么——我认为你一直都应该清楚这一点！”<br/>“我知道。但我没想到这么……”她看上去像是在憋笑，西里斯敢肯定她就是故意的，“呃，极端？”<br/>沃尔布加吗。那是挺极端的。西里斯抱着手臂往后仰，把自己陷进靠背里。突然想到一个被忽视的细节。<br/>“不说这个，你居然会俄语？”<br/>他问完就后悔了，不是因为他早就知道这个问题的答案，而是因为塞西莉娅鄙夷地看着他。“您但凡稍微去了解一点点就会得知，诺曼家是从西伯利亚迁移到英国来的。”<br/>好吧，西里斯无话可说，无论怎么提起话题他们之间还是如此尴尬。他只好盯着窗外发呆，并期待詹姆快点出现。</p><p>詹姆不负重望地来了。<br/>“嘿西里斯——哦哦还有诺曼！你们来得真早！”<br/>伴随着这声，詹姆凌乱的头发率先出现在西里斯和塞西莉娅的视线里。<br/>“早，詹姆。”<br/>“早，波特。我不知道你还有把头发梳成这个造型的爱好。”<br/>詹姆闻言笑着挠了挠头，牙齿白得发光。“不觉得很帅吗？”<br/>坐着的两人齐齐翻了个白眼。<br/>詹姆鼓着气放下行李坐下来，翘起腿。一时间他们都没有开口，终于还是詹姆找到了话题。他掏出魔杖，指着窗户。<br/>“猜猜看我假期在研究什么？——守护神咒！”<br/>他笑嘻嘻地转了转魔杖，虚张声势地把杖尖先后对准西里斯和塞西莉娅。</p><p>“别闹了詹姆，我们都知道守护神咒对巫师没有攻击性。”<br/>尽管怎么说着，但显然是还是感兴趣地贴近了。西里斯更想知道詹姆有没有练成，或者说，他的守护神是什么。连塞西莉娅都凑了过来。<br/>詹姆小声嘟囔着，晃了晃魔杖，想着什么，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气———“Expecto Patronum！”<br/>但是什么都没有发生。西里斯和塞西莉娅耐心地等了几秒，只换来了从詹姆的魔杖尖端飘出的一缕银雾。西里斯哈哈大笑。<br/>“得了吧兄弟，”他勾着詹姆的脖子，“你想的是最快乐的回忆吗？”<br/>“哦，我想的是去年魁地奇夺冠的事情，”詹姆感到疑惑，“不够快乐吗？”<br/>这回西里斯也感到疑惑了。他当然知道对于詹姆来说除了赢得魁地奇比赛，最开心的事情莫过于莉莉答应他了——但这是不可能的。没道理还是没有成功。<br/>“或许是你发音不准？”塞西莉娅兴致勃勃地建议着，“重音不对？”<br/>詹姆换了单词重音的停顿，又来了一遍，可这次连银雾都没有了。三个人面面相觑。</p><p>塞西莉娅眨了眨眼。“我来试试看。”她说。<br/>她举起魔杖，清了清嗓子：“呼神护卫！”<br/>一瞬间西里斯和詹姆都感到了有一阵风拂过他们，把詹姆的头发吹得更乱了。詹姆瞪大眼睛。“没想到诺曼你居然可以！但是，只是感觉到了……却没看到守护神呢……这样算是成功了吗？”<br/>塞西莉娅做出讶异的表情，甩了甩魔杖。“你们看不见吗？”她问。<br/>两人齐齐摇头。</p><p>塞西莉娅想到什么，叹了口气。<br/>“我真高兴你们看不见。”她摇了摇头，“但如果是这样的话，那么你们也看不见进校的时候拉着马车的那几位？”<br/>两人又齐齐点头。<br/>“所以———是什么，诺曼？”西里斯问她，凑到她面前企图在她的魔杖上找到线索。<br/>“你猜猜看。”塞西莉娅挽了个杖花，把魔杖收回口袋。这时候列车开动了，而门外传来了人声，是在叫詹姆的名字。<br/>“啊，”詹姆站起身，“估计是莱姆斯和彼得。”他出了门。<br/>西里斯见詹姆离开了，赶忙做到塞西莉娅旁边。<br/>“所以是什么？我们为什么会看不见？你什么时候练成的？”他问。<br/>“秘密。”塞西莉娅心情很好地拍了拍西里斯的肩，往旁边坐了一点来躲避他的眼神。<br/>西里斯不高兴地撇嘴，转头又摆出“不耻下问”般的谦虚，请求塞西莉娅教她怎样成功施出守护神咒。<br/>“你要想着最快乐的时候，”塞西莉娅盯着他眼睛看，好像这样就可以看出他能否成功一般，“布莱克，你觉得你什么时候最快乐呢？”</p><p>西里斯沉默了，低下头去认认真真地思考。不是不想告诉她（这没什么大不了的事情），只是他自己也不清楚自己什么时候最快乐。他原本以为会是格兰芬多赢了魁地奇比赛，也以为会是刚入学时他没有被分去斯莱特林，甚至以为是小时候和雷古勒斯一起玩巫师棋。他想了很多，然后一一否认了它们。<br/>最后他抬头看见塞西莉娅银蓝条纹的领结，还有紫色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。</p><p>他咽了咽口水。“呼神护卫。”<br/>银雾从他的魔杖尖端喷涌而出，连他自己也不知道居然可以，虽然还没有成型的守护神。<br/>塞西莉娅惊喜地微笑，眼睛弯弯的。“哇哦，看来你是个天才，布莱克。”<br/>西里斯别过头，躲开了她的笑。他选择不告诉任何人刚刚说出咒语的时候想的是两年前塞西莉娅在大厅门口对他说“祝你好运”，第二天又快步追上他，没有离开，跟他说了那个该死的故事开头。</p><p>“其实，”他不自然地掩藏起突如其来的怪异感，“你可以叫我的名字的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 塞西莉娅 1974</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当塞西莉娅想要避开这段厄运的时候已经是不可能了。</p><p>她坐在那里，听着窗外树上蝉不依不饶地叫唤，感到手脚冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>【去年暑假她回到庄园发现维斯丽·泰勒·诺曼在她的屋子里等她，面色红润。看上去心情很好，又有点举措不安。<br/>“怎么啦，维斯丽姐姐。”塞西莉娅很随口地问，顺手给她检查了一下——在她自己学习完了三套与健康有关的书之后她就偶尔会给维斯丽这么做了。维斯丽身体不好，而塞西莉娅怀着某种感恩或者愧疚的心理，在回到诺曼家之后她就经常会关注一下维斯丽的状况。这种身体检查通常是没什么问题的。<br/>但是今天出了状况。</p><p>在塞西莉娅系统性地问了几句之后她敏感地察觉到维斯丽的不同。塞西莉娅疑惑地自己上了手，然后表情一沉。<br/>“我假设，这不是真的。维斯丽，你怀孕了。”她宣判罪行一般地说。<br/>“但是，”维斯丽冲她笑了笑，“这就是真的。塞西莉娅，我知道你可能不会接受……”<br/>塞西莉娅瞪大了眼睛。她一直不怀疑维斯丽对瑞克斯的爱，单从他们还没回到诺曼家前的那么几年就可以看出来。维斯丽是个漂亮的女人，结过婚的原因眉眼间带着和少女不同的风情，但确确实实塞西莉娅没有发现过她和任何异性有过一丁点暧昧。<br/>但现在她开始怀疑了。她直接站了起来，烦躁不安，眉毛拧得死紧。周身的气场都沉下去。塞西莉娅今年（生理上）已经14岁了，身材高挑，现在这样就有一点压迫感了。<br/>“不，维斯丽，我确实不会接受。”她粗暴地打断了维斯丽的话，“我从来不会——梅林啊。这么说，你这样……”</p><p>她找不到合适的语句，只好把埋在心里的那句话挑出来，尽管她知道这句话是不对的：“你这样，你把瑞克斯放在哪里？”<br/>塞西莉娅说完就后悔了。瑞克斯已经逝去多年，这是一个事实。人总不能一直看着过去。她自己就已经是个拘泥于时光的人了，不能要求别人也一样。但她又不想，想不出该说什么话，皮鞋把地毯跺得咚咚作响。<br/>但在现在，塞西莉娅仔细地看着维斯丽的脸。它布满诧异，一点伤感，还有伤感背后的幸福，还有黑眼圈和鱼尾纹。</p><p>塞西莉娅发现自己现在的第一个念头居然不是在怨道维斯丽的不忠，而是在担心如果真的她要走了，失去了诺曼家的庇护，她会不会遇到危险？那个男人，维斯丽腹中胎儿的父亲，会是个好人吗？<br/>她从来没有过类似的担心。就算是1971年突然回到诺曼庄园的时候的惊惶也不比现在多上多少。</p><p>“不，维斯丽。”她停下来，很认真的和维斯丽·泰勒·诺曼对视着，“请不要怨恨我。我很抱歉，但是我想我至少可以知道……孩子的父亲是谁？”<br/>维斯丽抿了抿唇，还没有回答。塞西莉娅就抢先解释道：“你……你知道的，我只是希望你快乐。不愿意告诉我也没有关系的，维斯丽姐姐。但到底那会是谁？为什么你看上去对未来有了信心？”<br/>塞西莉娅没有放过维斯丽脸上每一点表情的变化，直到一道男声在她背后响起。</p><p>“因为那是我，塞西莉娅·西比尔·诺曼。”</p><p>呼吸好像停住了。塞西莉娅很努力地辨别真假，并尝试不转过身去使自己看上去过于迫不及待。全身上下都在燃烧。不用等她自己的大脑否定，她的心脏就告诉她：她并非是在期待着的，而是早已准备好了这个突然的转折。手指蜷缩起来，拳头握紧了。<br/>塞西莉娅转过身，直勾勾盯着门口站着的男人，直到视线一片模糊。他有浅色的头发，日内瓦湖一般的眼睛，和典型的斯拉夫人长相。</p><p>“……你就是个混蛋。”她顾不上擦眼泪，咬着牙这样说。迟到的喜悦让她颤抖。“你他妈就是个混蛋！”<br/>他有点慌的样子，快步向她走来。“塞西莉娅，你不能这样说。”<br/>“我为什么不能？”她说不上来是气愤多一点还是无奈多一点，但现在她简直想笑，“我说错什么了吗？你难道会否认你自己的本质就是混蛋——瑞克斯·菲利普斯·诺曼？”</p><p>瑞克斯很快地到了她身边，试图拥抱她。<br/>“我很抱歉。”他说。<br/>但是这也没有用处了。塞西莉娅狠狠地瞪他，毫不犹豫地在再次与自己的兄长相遇的时候给了他一拳。】</p><p> </p><p>塞西莉娅扭过头向窗外看。大片大片的树叶投下的阴影落在她身上。<br/>她真想把那只蝉掐死。</p><p> </p><p>【“塞西莉娅，你更喜欢妹妹还是弟弟？”<br/>那是在那次乌龙事件之后的五个月后的假期。那个时候维斯丽的肚子已经挺大了，她自己却瘦下去，更显的她根本支撑不了这个肚子。<br/>但她是幸福的。塞西莉娅告诉自己这一点。</p><p>“诶，名字都起好了吗？”她问。<br/>还没有呢，但是知道是个女孩啦，维斯丽笑眯眯的，让医院里的朋友帮忙看的——塞西莉娅可以帮忙想一想名字吗？我和瑞克斯想了几个都觉得不好｡<br/>“呃？”塞西莉娅愣了愣。她没有取名的经验，在这之前那么多次循环里没有一次她拥有自己的孩子。她犹豫着，挑了一个出来：“梅里斯？”<br/>维斯丽自己大概也对名字没啥偏好和品味，单纯对这个妹妹这段时间的变化和自己即将出世的孩子感到欣慰。她点了点头，又凑近塞西莉娅。<br/>“你想要摸一摸吗？”<br/>她抓住塞西莉娅的手，往肚子那里拽。</p><p>当手贴上去的时候塞西莉娅睁大了眼睛。她感受到手下有一种奇妙的触感，然后这种触感轻轻撞了一下她。<br/>“啊，你瞧，梅里斯在踢你呢……她在向你问好喔。”<br/>问好？<br/>塞西莉娅勾起嘴角，在这里她看见了新生命带来的曙光，枝头抽出嫩芽。<br/>“你好，梅里斯·诺曼。”】</p><p> </p><p>塞西莉娅把手攥成拳，又松开，弯下腰把脸埋进双手里。她焦躁不安。而急匆匆出了手术室的医生让她更加不安。<br/>塞西莉娅木着脸迎上去。<br/>她还在祈祷。瑞克斯、维斯丽和她都是比较虔诚的东正教信徒，而她现在就在医院惨白的灯光下，把头顶的灯想象为圣光。如果这世界上真的有神的话……</p><p>“我们已经尽力了。我很抱歉。”<br/>医生摇着头，他的眼下也有一片乌青。他看上去还想再说什么，但塞西莉娅已经什么都听不到了。</p><p>他在抱歉什么？什么没有尽力？维斯丽和梅里斯都好好的不是吗？<br/>塞西莉娅感到疑惑，她歪了歪头。<br/>什么啊。<br/>拜托，不要这样说啊。<br/>（医生的嘴张张合合。）<br/>不要提醒我——让我想象下去不行吗？</p><p>当她想避开这段厄运的时候已经是不可能了。手上的汗终于干透了。接到通知赶过来的时候留给她的只有被关上的大门。<br/>而塞西莉娅本人踏入了手术室，她现在觉得维斯丽就是个骗子。</p><p>“你早就知道自己的状况了对不对？”<br/>她问。但没有人回答，手术台上的女人很平静地躺着，因为失血过多而苍白。<br/>“骗子……你说好的。”<br/>你说好要和我一起生活的。还有梅里斯，她才刚刚出生，你怎么可以丢下她？<br/>你怎么可以丢下瑞克斯？<br/>你怎么可以丢下我？<br/>你怎么可以丢下我们。</p><p>她感到无力，想要用自己的天赋将这一切重新推翻，但又害怕再来一次他们就不会有梅里斯了。<br/>对了，梅里斯。<br/>她慌慌张张地去找瑞克斯，一转眼才发现他一直沉默着站在自己身后，手里抱着小小一只的梅里斯。</p><p>她不知道自己是怎么回到家的。<br/>瑞克斯·诺曼回来之后夏普·诺曼就失踪了，而诺曼宅里也装上了更便于联系的“电话”，用于和少数朋友（多半是指詹姆和莉莉）联系。<br/>而塞西莉娅现在一手紧紧扣住桌子，一手抓住话筒，拨出了詹姆家的号码。她知道这个暑假西里斯已经不再回格里莫广场了，他是在詹姆家借住的。</p><p>不知道为什么就想要联系他，但塞西莉娅想要找人倾诉的第一个想法就是西里斯·布莱克。电话拨通后她听见那里詹姆问她怎么了，她诡异地用平和的语调说我要找西里斯。<br/>一阵脚步声，然后是西里斯懒懒的声音，听上去好像刚刚睡醒。<br/>塞西莉娅憋了那么久。在医院她没有哭，回到家的途中她也没有。就算活了这么多“次”她现在的心性也终归是个小孩子。西里斯的声音在耳边响起的时候她的眼泪突然无声地夺眶而出。<br/>西里斯没听见声音，“喂”了好几下。就在感觉他快要不耐烦地挂电话的时候塞西莉娅吸了吸鼻子，发出一声抽泣。</p><p>西里斯被吓了一跳。<br/>“喂，塞西莉娅？你在哭吗？”他小心地问，“你怎么啦——不会吧？”<br/>声音从电话里传来的时候有点失真，但塞西莉娅听见之后哭得更凶了，眼泪不要钱地往下边流，小声的抽泣也慢慢变成了大声点的哭。<br/>“塞西莉娅？塞西莉娅·诺曼？”西里斯不住地喊，他大概真的被吓到了。也是，塞西莉娅这个时候还在想，自己确实装得很像强势的样子。</p><p>“不不不，詹姆，等一下你先出去我有事情……不绝对没有！我用良心保证——你先出去一下啦！……塞西莉娅？能说说看吗？你看我都被逐出去了都没哭呢你怎么啦？”<br/>她眨了眨眼，努力把视线变得清晰。“可我是女孩子。”她辩解，“我有哭的资本。”<br/>“……好吧。”西里斯无奈，“那总要有个原因吧？”<br/>塞西莉娅用力吸了吸鼻子，她感觉这么多年的形象在今天全给毁了。她想到刚刚看到梅里斯的样子，小小的，脸紫红色皱成一团，哭得很大声，带着一种生的希望。</p><p>“我的哥哥回来了。我有了个妹妹。但是维斯丽……哥哥的妻子，难产……西里斯，我承认的亲人只有两个人了，其中一个还刚刚出生。”<br/>她说完发现不对劲。因为通话的另一端的人刚刚才被自己亲生父母逐出家族。<br/>“不，对不起。我没有那个意思，西里斯。”她慌忙道歉。<br/>“很抱歉听到这样的消息——不，真的不用说对不起。”西里斯那里含含糊糊的听不太清楚，“没有什么可抱歉的……我也不想待在那里了。而且我在詹姆这里玩得很好。”<br/>他指的是布莱克老宅。塞西莉娅突然破涕为笑。对了，她倒是忘记他身上那么特殊而闪光的反叛者精神了。<br/>“好吧。既然你不喜欢我这么说的话，我就不说对不起了。”她看了一眼窗外，发现古树的枝端石破天惊地开了一朵花，“但是，为了表示我的歉意，也为了打散我现在糟糕透顶的心情。等开学带你去冒险怎么样？你肯定从没有去过的地方，城堡里的一个奇妙的暗室。”<br/>西里斯又被吓到了。</p><p>“什么——什么？冒险？你怎么——我以为你不是喜欢冒险或违反校规的人呢。”<br/>“看来你错误估计我了，”她轻松地耸了耸肩，“那么，我的夜游的邀请你会同意吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>